


motherfucking Romeo‖亲爱的罗密欧

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Relationships: Mathilda Lando/Leone "Léon" Montana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	motherfucking Romeo‖亲爱的罗密欧

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend BaldDonna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+BaldDonna).



“里昂，我们是意大利人吗?”  
粉色针织袜子从沙发上垂下来。一双崭新的针织长袜。

“我猜是吧。”

“但我们不像意大利人。”少女摇晃着双腿，“我没见过罗密欧和朱丽叶，我们不像杰西卡与罗兰佐，我们甚至不像凯瑟琳·德·美第奇和亨利二世……我们有什么资格管自己叫'小意大利'?”

没人回答她。

“我们也不浪漫。”毛绒玩具的耳朵从低胸衬衣的边缘软软地搭下来，少年人还没完全凝聚成型的身材比例细瘦得太过离奇，看起来像一片东倒西歪的叶子。不是阳台上那盆，不是阳光里那种。  
是破旧的小旅馆里床沿上落满灰尘的叶子。  
是被父亲的手推搡过的叶子。是被母亲的痰抽打过的叶子。是被孩子的肩依靠过的叶子。是被老人的目凝望的叶子。  
“我甚至还没吻过一个男人就死了……我没抽到喜欢的烟，也没能打开过一个避孕套，没买过商店里那些注了酒的巧克力……你吃过酒心巧克力吗，里昂?学校里我不喜欢的一个同学给过我一枚。它看起来像一小瓶酒，小小的，亮晶晶的。她们说那是意大利人的发明。可它很苦，有美国人的芯。就像你和我一样。”

“那是莎士比亚。”男人揉了揉胸口的衬衣，“那是你给我找来的那些书上写的东西。英国人的东西。”

“你不听我说话。”少女锋利地指出，“我已经说到酒了。你还在说罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

“酒没意思。”

“那你是在说爱情有意思了?”

“做意大利人有意思。”他慢吞吞地说。

玛婷达很久没去学校了。她看见里昂的小圣母像，隆重地摆在架子上，新租来的房间里家具很旧，窗户很窄，但都装饰精美，一切都有——有时是用力过度地拥有——意大利人的审美痕迹。  
那个男人从意大利来。别人一眼就能看穿。  
他已经不爱了，他没有一瓶古龙水，没有一张玛丽莲·梦露的海报，他的衬衫内兜里塞着手榴弹而不是点雪茄用的火柴。但他身上留有那种招人喜欢的男人的永久而强烈的痕迹，他的意大利语，他的迟迟顿顿逗留在墙纸和餐巾上的目光，他的微张的嘴唇。

——他说的对。他从来没有长大过。  
她让他睡在自己的床上。没有少年靠近过的床，再英俊的美国男孩也没有靠近过的床铺。她把所有卷烟都扔了，她学着像个意大利女人那样做饭，黑衣服的绑带系得再紧一些，番茄肉酱面里的红酒倒得再多一些，唇齿之间的脏字再少一些，抚摸情人的手放得再温柔一些。  
清晨他没有醒来，她看着他，抚过他比地板更黑的衣服。  
他的小腹绷紧了。日日锻炼的成果显露出来。  
她抚摸着。没有叫醒他。

比她想像中更为巨大的事物。她未曾熟悉。  
他喘息着，她知道他在做一个有关朱丽叶的梦。

她好嫉妒。

但那梦里理应有她的位置。

她在圣母像前跪下来，然后开始祷告。  
“你在干什么?”  
手上滴血的里昂问她。  
“祷告。”她说。  
男人沉默了，好像乌鸦找玻璃片那样找一个词汇。最后他说:“你杀过人了。”  
“那又怎么样?”  
“……你应该睁着眼睛祷告。就像睡觉时那样。”  
她不说话了。她没说她早就忘了晚祷词的念法。她说，神啊，让蜜变成血，让葡萄酒变成血，让男人的身躯都变成纳克索斯的头颅，这样当他们向水中凝望，轻而易举地就能看到自己的爱归属于谁人。

她让他爬上那张冰冷的床。在床上她又一次祷告。周一到周六向异教的阿尔忒弥斯献祭，周日的祷告词与爱情无关。  
礼拜日的清晨仅仅与青春相连。

她曾说同龄人像抽烟那样做爱，她不喜欢这样，她们太小了，才十二岁出头。那不是这个年纪的姑娘该做的事，她对里昂说，语气装得随便而成熟。她在心里加上一句，任何年龄的姑娘都不该为献出自己的身体而献出身体。  
但现在她明白了，做爱和抽烟一样。她喜欢抽烟，她也喜欢疯狂地去爱。就像她喜欢包在牛皮纸里躺在沙发上的那条粉色连裤袜一样。

然后他们一起看了《教父》，里昂很认真地用手托着下巴，好像背书似的看着屏幕底下意大利语的字幕。看到教父的助手下车背对屏幕的时候他回头惊疑不定地看了看昏暗的房间，像他晚上入睡前总会做的那样。  
看到马龙·白兰度躺在病房里时他问，女孩儿会喜欢这样的男人吗?  
她说不知道，但她说十八岁的女人爱白瑞德和郝思嘉胜过简·爱和罗切斯特，爱卡门在斗牛场外死去胜过海黛追随基督山伯爵离开，说罗马假日里的公主已不被当代的年轻人喜欢，卡尔维诺笔下恋慕并不存在的骑士的女人才是永恒的追求。她说着说着发出一声轻笑，就好像自己真的十八岁了那样，紧接着她想起来，自己已经成人了，从那一刻开始自己只会老去不会长大。  
里昂看着她，他的眼神里有疼爱和悲哀，然后他愣了一下才回答说，我知道了，你读了那么多书，和年轻的我很不一样。  
我不读书，她说，把衣服扔在地上；我读故事，用来消遣求而不得的暗恋。

里昂像又不像意大利人。他右胸里嵌着一根钢筋，在威廉姆斯堡的商场走来走去，为了给一个女孩买条裙子。对不起，她不喜欢这样；她想对里昂说，但他的眉头紧锁像华尔街的阴云。  
……她在心里加上一句，他选了最贵的一家，买了一件粉色的纱裙。玛婷达从9岁开始就没有穿过那样的衣服了，就算有，也是她姐姐遗留给她的与其说是虚荣心更像是凌辱的东西。  
她过了很久才肯把它穿上。  
但现在她明白了，她突然好喜欢它，就像任何人都会喜欢她从未知道然而切实找到了的那阵胃里的暖意。  
从前城市里一片混沌。人人都为赎罪而活。

然后意大利人来了。

意大利人说爱人，不要爱神。

里昂睡着了。在梦里玛婷达不停地说话，一些他听不懂的名字，一些流行歌，一些不成调的小提琴曲，一部她为他而看的西部片的剧情。  
她喜欢的日本动漫的音乐一直在响，但不是那种烦人的腔调，而是很轻很轻，很柔很柔的辅音连成的句子，好像被父亲杀害的朱丽叶在对他说话。  
“你听说过弗洛伊德吗?”  
没有，没有，没有，他回答，但梦里的那个里昂怎么也发不出声音。他只看到一双冰冷而小巧的手，顺着他躯干的线条，向下，向下，向下。  
“每一个梦都起源于第一种力量，但受到了第二种力量的防御和抵制。每个梦都起源于欲望，结束于意志，里昂。”  
意志。  
欲望。  
他眨眨眼。玛婷达在轻柔地脱下他的皮鞋。  
“我爱你，里昂，我爱你。”她在梦里说。  
他哭了。然后一切渐渐变白，像往日浅眠中亦真亦幻的梦境一样。  
“人生中唯一重要的是爱情和工作。”玛婷达还在慢慢说。她的声音像朗诵一样悠扬甜蜜。

他怎么会知道弗洛伊德?玛婷达没有和他说过这个，一个十二岁的孩子也不可能读过奥地利人的著作。她顶多在课堂上学过，是这个很难拼写的名字发明了俄狄浦斯情结，让儿童的性欲变得合乎情理，让皱纹过多的迷恋变得顺理成章。那时望着窗外发呆的她不会知道将来某一天某一日她会遇到相同的状况。足以实践梦的解析的状况。  
不。他不是孩子了。他必须保持理智。  
他的声音像雪地里受伤的狍子，在原地徘徊。马婷达的嘴唇是纷纷扬扬的雪。  
他不知道那是他们共枕而眠的第一也是最后一个早晨。他梦见自己尚未知晓的事物是因为他已经死了。他梦见她是因为没遇到她之前他从未活过。他梦见做梦本身是因为没有在现实中说过爱这个字眼他不敢轻易去死。

砰。鼾声停了，他挣扎着支起跛脚。

……然后，也许他们在短暂的慵懒之后彻底清醒，一个美好的周日的早晨。中年男人给盆栽浇水。十二岁的姑娘出门去买牛奶。  
然后的然后，他们取人性命。

日暮时分玛婷达睡着了。在梦里她变成男人。在梦里她变成里昂。

他杀了一个男人。他杀了一个女人。他击穿了一扇门，他击碎了一块石像。圣母的脸掉在地上，凄苦，迷离，温柔。是小意大利常见的那种仿制的木像釉料。雕的很差，但是能看出来大师初塑时的某些精妙手笔。  
然后是一个孩子。子弹反射到圣母怀里，它摔在地上，木制的圣子摔倒地上，炸到粉碎。  
他让血溅上过佛像。他让血溅上过中国人的唐三彩，面目慈和的神像。他让血溅上过穆斯林礼拜用的地毯。他让血溅落在犹太人的黑帽子上。——那是在一个男孩的成人礼上，那稚嫩的男人再也没见到自己的礼金。  
但他从没射杀过人神。耶和华在世间的代言人。马槽里出生的戒律。  
他管自己叫前文艺复兴主义者。  
他想起十九岁的自己，翻过阳台只为爱她。那个很旧很旧的自己。那个很新很新的自己。他感到佛罗伦萨人的血液在自己身体里沸腾。独一无二的百合花在夜空里绽放。  
他的朱丽叶曾经给过他一朵百合花。在开往美利坚的游轮上他把它丢进地中海的夜空，早已枯萎的花朵散发出令人难堪的气味，难堪但总能够忍受。从那一刻开始他对植物有了病态的爱好，粉色的植物，绿色的植物。惨白的植物。血腥的植物。  
甚至于覆盖在苍白皮肤上的漂亮植物。  
她的马丁靴。她的头发。她的睫毛。在阳光里一切都有植物的光泽。就连她不成形的年幼的身躯也像是一片阳光下的树叶。  
在梦里罗密欧看见，他的朱丽叶穿着粉裙子，粉色长袜，新买的粉色长袜，胸口有一朵玫瑰。不是血染的，而是纱制的。  
他终于忘了自己。他变成了美利坚土地上最后一个意大利人。佛罗伦萨的罗密欧。  
他的朱丽叶张开手臂。  
“里昂，”她说，“my mother fucking lover.”  
——现在神死了，世人能自由相爱了。  
“是谁杀了他?”他听见浴室门口有女人的惊呼。  
“一个婊î子养的的意î大利人，宝贝儿。”他摘下墨镜说，“我的女孩儿，玛婷达，戴好帽子，小心患上感冒。”


End file.
